


Disgusting

by FlexyMcgee (InLovewithLove_93)



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/FlexyMcgee
Summary: Just a Fluffy little smut fic.No Sex, but it mentions it. So I went with a Mature rating.





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love writing this couple. I just wish someone else would write them for me. I don't get as much joy out of reading my own writing. lol I hope you enjoy.

"That's disgusting" Carol said sitting up in bed. She pulled the sheet over her naked body as she watched Pasha light up a cigarette while climbing out of bed. He laughed softly looking back at the older woman"Not really what I like to hear after sex" he smirked slipping on a pair of sweats. He made his way onto the terrace.

Carol laughed rolling her eyes. She grabbed the sheet wrapping it around her body as she stood up"You mean, I made out with a smoker?" She made a disgusted face as she wrapped the sheet like a towel around her naked form. It was now Pasha's turn to roll his eyes as he flicked his ashes into the ashtray. 

"I Kissed you after eating you out and you're worried about the cigarette?" He bit back. Her face turned red in embarrassment as she slapped his chest"So vulgar" she reprimanded him. He laughed softly as he blew the smoke away from her before wrapping an arm around her waist. She dramatically coughed, but he still leaned in to kiss her lips.

She pulled away softly and he smiled"What time do you have to go to rehearsal?" She asked softly speaking of the Christmas special he was getting ready for. Pasha knew Carol was a little jealous of Kimberly, but he's assured her many times she shouldn't be."we have time for another round" he smiled patting her bottom.

Watching Pasha put out the cigarette carol slowly walked to the bedroom letting the sheet fall as she walked. He smiled watching the older woman with amazement. Running up behind her Pasha picked Carol up throwing her onto the bed playfully. She giggled as she watched Pasha climbed on top of her.


End file.
